Jellyfish Mines
Jellyfish Mines is segment (b) of the forty forth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. SpongeBob and Patrick discovers a cavern of jellyfish and helps them throw a party. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants ' * 'Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles (cameo) * Jimmy Jellyfish (debut) * Jerry Jellyfish (debut) * Jellyfish * Blue Fish Cashier (cameo) Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are out in Jellyfish Fields agreed to play a game of hide-and-seek. SpongeBob begins to count as Patrick search's for a hiding spot. Patrick hides behind a tree and notice a jellyfish right besides him and his afraid he is going to get stung. The jellyfish zaps the tree and Patrick gets stung. SpongeBob finds Patrick running into a cave with his butt on fire and cares to ask why. Inside the cave, Patrick is found lying face down in the cave and SpongeBob spots him. He helps Patrick up and asks if he was OK. Patrick was fine and the cave brightens moments later. SpongeBob and Patrick then spots a quartet of jellyfish and soon begins to speak with them. Along came Jimmy Jellyfish and introduced himself to SpongeBob and Patrick and was glad to see them. He explains that the other jellyfishes are trying to throw a party for their king, but they don't have any party decorations. SpongeBob and Patrick agreed to help set up the party for the jellyfishes and have it ready by sundown. The jellyfish king agreed, so SpongeBob and Patrick went out to get the decorations. Outside the cave, SpongeBob and Patrick came up with a list of things for the party. Food, decorations (such as streamers and balloons), and music was all needed for the party. SpongeBob then blows Patrick a giant bubble for quicker transportation, and off Patrick went in search for the decorations. The bubble flew pass Squidward's house were he was resting on a lawn chair. Patrick slowly flew down to the surface and grabbed Squidward's boombox. Patrick's next location was to get party decorations from the Barg N Mart. He goes inside and meets with the Blue Cashier Fish and askes for the party decorations. The cashier then tells Patrick that thre are none sold this season which angers Patrick. ''' '''Patrick then spots the Party Box and attacks the cashier for lying. After getting the decorations, Patrick then goes to the Krusty Krab to get food for the party. He enters Mr. Krabs office and finds a basket full of Krabby Patties and grabs them. After collecting all the items, Patrick rides the bubble back to Jellyfish Fields for the party. Dusk arrived and SpongeBob was wondering were Patrick was. Patrick arrives and greets with SpongeBob with the items for the party. Inside the cave, the jellyfishes were pleased with all the items Patrick had brought them and soon the party had begun. A disco ball came from the Party Box and everyone started dancing. After the party, SpongeBob and Patrick thanked the jellyfishes and soon headed home. The episode ends with Patrick sleeping and SpongeBob makes a joke of him. ' 'Music Happy Wood Cutter Skipping to School House of Horror Goofy Conversation (v1) Hello Blues Sentimental Sponge (Unknown Track) Hyper Fun (Kevin MacLeod) Title Screen (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Speed Freak Puka B Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2017